concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Great Society
September 22, 1965 Coffee Gallery, North Beach, CA (First show - unconfirmed) ? ?, 1965 Golden State Recorders, San Francisco, CA October 15, 1965 Coffee Gallery, San Francisco, CA (Opening of the Coffee Gallery. Grace Slick's debut) October 16, 1965 Longshoreman's Hall, San Francisco, CA ("A Tribute To Dr. Strange: A Rock and Roll Dance Concert”, with Jefferson Airplane, The Charlatans, The Marbles. This was the first, legendary Family Dog Promotion. Great Society singer Grace Slick makes her formal performance debut) December 10, 1965 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA ('San Francisco Mime Troupe Appeal Party II', with Jefferson Airplane, the Grateful Dead, John Handy Quintet, Mystery Trend, Gentlemen's Band. The first Bill Graham show at the Fillmore) January 14, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (San Francisco Mime Troupe Appeal Party III, with Mystery Trend, Grateful Dead & Gentlemen's Band) January 23, 1966 Gate Theater, Sausalito, CA (2 shows 2.00 & 8.00, with Mystery Trend) February 11, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (with the Charlatans, Mystery Trend, Family Tree & The Skins) February 12, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA ("Rock For Peace - Benefit for Democratic congressional candidates and the Viet Nam Study Group", with Wildflower, Mystery Trend Quicksilver Messenger Service, Our Lost Souls & Big Brother and the Holding Company) February 26, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA ("King Kong Memorial Dance", supported by The Grass Roots, Big Brother And The Holding Company & Quicksilver Messenger Service) March 11, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA ("The Great Blondin", 2 Day Dance Benefit For Filmaker Robert Nelson, with Quicksilver Messenger Service & The Gentleman's Band) March 15-20, 1966 Matrix, San Francisco, CA March 20, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (with Quicksilver Messenger Service, Skins) April 1-2, 1966 University of California Harmon Gym, Berkeley, CA (Delano Grape Strikers Benefit, supported by Big Brother and the Holding Company, The Skins, The Exiles & Monty Waters & The Band. The Great Society & Big Brother and the Holding Company replaced Jefferson Airplane & Quicksilver Messenger Service) April 22-23, 1966 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supporting The Blues Project) May 7, 1966 University of California Harmon Gym, Berkeley, CA (with Grateful Dead, The Charlatans & Billy Moses Blues Bag) June 10-11, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supporting Jefferson Airplane. The Heavenly Blues Band cancelled) June 21-25, 1966 The Matrix, San Francisco, CA (with Don Garrett or Dan Hicks) June 26, 1966 Mod Hatter, Mill Valley, CA July 2, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supported by Sopwith Camel & The Charlatans) July 22-23, 1966 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supporting Jefferson Airplane) July 28, 1966 California Hall, San Francisco, CA ("Bilbo's Birthday", with Big Brother and the Holding Company & The Charlatans) August 5, 1966 Losers South, San Jose, CA (supporting Jefferson Airplane) August 26, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supporting 13th Floor Elevators) September 9-10, 1966 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (with Quicksilver Messenger Service) September 11, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (Benefit for Both/And Jazz Club. With Jon Hendricks Trio, Elvin Jones, Joe Henderson Quartet, Big Mama Thornton, Denny Zeitlin Trio, Jefferson Airplane & Wildflower) October 20, 2002 Civic Center Plaza, San Francisco, CA (35th Anniversary of the Summer of Love)